Unexpected
by MinatoTheMessiah
Summary: True Story in Left4Dead rated T for swearing
1. Whoah

Unexpected

A Left 4 Dead True Story

1st person mode

Minato The Messiah

My friend Akihiko and I were just doing the usual you know, get home from school and kick back. We were playing some Left 4 Dead. We go on our normal routine. Location: Mercy Hospital, start from: beginning, difficulty: hard.

We got through the first level piece of cake. I mean, why wouldn't we? It's our favorite campaign to play.

We always start off by jumping off the room onto the heater on the brick wall on the other side of the alley. The dumpster is right next to the heater and we jump on that as well. Sustaining little damage, we work our way down the alley.

When we turn to go towards the street we automatically stick to the wall where the car is. The game etched in our brain so tight we knew we were about to have a huge swarm of zombies.

We get to the flashing car and we start to head down the stairs but we both know what the other is thinking, so at the same time we end up turning and shooting the car. We run to the safe house laughing. We stand at the doorway and just murder the horde of zombies coming our way. When they're gone we close the door.

I don't bother grabbing a health pack seeing as how neither of us ever needs to heal. This is our favorite game there was no way we would lose too much health in the first round. That would just be embarrassing.

We're ready so we head out the door. No problem so far but it seems too quiet and we both knew that meant a Tank was coming. Not a minute after we exited the second train a Tank comes bursting from the hallway to our left. Knowing we would need room to maneuver we ran back towards the Safehouse thinking the door would protect us as we shot the Tank. Little did we know what would really happen.

When we got more ammo to use on the blasted zombie we turned to the door waiting and hoping the door would actually do something to protect us. (The bots ended up dying.) The Tank was almost to the Safehouse we could see it coming around the corner, but before either of us could do anything it just… died. There was nothing whatsoever that could've killed it. We would later realize why we were spared.

We go through the level to the closet we know our bots are going to be at. We let them out and head upstairs. First thing we notice is the sound of a Witch but since there isn't any we know we have to open the door.

We open the door and he runs through it while I blast the zombies behind us. (now you shall have to pardon my language but he did say this) Akihiko said "oh shit!" and runs out of the door like a maniac. I looked at him quizzically and the next thing I know a Witch is chasing him. As it turns out just as he turned to go up the stairs she was right there and he ended up startling her.

Then comes an even more interesting part. Somehow a freaking Hunter comes out of freaking nowhere and freaking pounces on me.

AAAHHH! What is it with Hunters and their desire to pounce on only me? It's irritating but luckily Zoey was right on time, and delivered the punishment that dang Hunter deserves.

Which reminds me, I didn't tell you guys who me and my friend are playing as. We always take turns but today was my day to be Francis. Akihiko was Louis for today.

Akihiko came back healed after Bill helped him with the Witch. We go up the stairs and get to the room. We grab some more ammo and head down the hallway. A Smoker decided then to take Bill into custody. I turn to shoot it and I get vomited on by a freaking Boomer. Today is just not my day.

**Well I'll leave it at that for now if I get some good reviews I'll tell you the rest of the story. I did mention this is all true, Right?**


	2. Why Me?

**Well while I didn't get any reviews I know someone who wants to see the next chapter. Plus I was bored so I thought I should continue.**

1st person mode

Minato The Messiah

I'm sitting there trying to see and using the butt of my gun to smash zombies' faces in as they swarm around me. I manage to back myself in a corner and sigh in relief because I only have to hit in one direction. As the boomer vile goes away and I can see again I notice that Akihiko had already shot the smoker and was standing right next to me along with Zoey. Bill was running towards us.

We go up the stairs and Akihiko throws his bottle of pills at Bill and I throw my bottle of pills at Zoey. Bots always lose a bunch of health. Bill takes his right away but Zoey still has enough health that she won't take it yet. (Seems out of place for this but I think she's psychic. You'll see why.)

We go through the building and onto the street. Right then I realized why she saved her bottle of pills. Not 1, not 2, but 3 Tanks stood before us. Holy freaking crap. Talk about impossible. Don't ask me how but that's what we were faced with. Right then both me and Akihiko said "Fuck…"

The situation keeps getting worse. Another freaking Hunter pops out of freaking nowhere and freaking pounces on me… again. People would say we have bad luck but I just think we're jinxed. Akihiko gets hit by the first Tank while he's shooting the second Tank. Bill is helping shoot the Tanks and Zoey comes to my rescue again. XD

When I'm up and the Hunter is dead me and Zoey go and help out our pals. I charge at the third Tank shooting him with my shotgun. When it's time to reload I just switch to my double pistols. While I'm doing that Akihiko is dealing with the first Tank and boy is Akihiko mad (Well I would be too at that sneak attack.) and starts going all out throwing a Molotov and then shooting the Tank with his M4. (I really don't wanna get on his bad side.)

I throw a Molotov at the second Tank when I realize the bots were having a hard time. Right after I throw it get hit in the side by the third Tank. I flew through the air and right after I got back up the Tank was in front of me. This would be the part where in an anime the character would go "violence isn't the answer man can't we talk about this," but of course not possible in my situation. So I do the next best thing. I ran like Hell and dodge to the right just in time to miss the Tank's next strike. "Holy shit!" was all I could manage and turned shooting the Tank as I ran towards the Safehouse. Just as I was about to run out of space to run I finally kill the Tank.

I turn and help the bots seeing as Akihiko is finishing up. He used the tag method, which is when we run up hit them and keep doing that process, because he ran out of bullets. We start playing tag for the last Tank seeing as how we were both out of bullets. Bill got hit with a piece of concrete and was on the verge of destruction when we intervened and got the Tank's attention. When it tried to hit one of us the other would hit it and it pissed the Tank off but we killed it before it could do either of us serious damage.

We get in the Safehouse and grab bullets then Akihiko and I turn and shoot the car. We stand outside the door to the building and massacre the zombies. We're just standing there trying to see who can kill the most zombies. This time Akihiko had the most kills but that's only cause if the freaking Hunters. Normally it would be really close to a draw but this time he had at least 60 more kills than I had. Stupid Hunters gotta ruin everything. We enter the Safehouse and heal then we shut the door and get ready for the next area.

**I'll continue this story and like I said before every word I'm writing is true. Even the part about the three Tanks although I kinda wish that wasn't true. Hope to see some reviews this time I would like to know how well I'm doing for a nonfiction type story. Have a nice day. XP**


	3. Amazing

**So bored I moved and have absolutely nothing, no internet, no TV, played and beaten ALL of my videogames at least a dozen times, watched all my movies at least a dozen times, no money to get any of that stuff either. I have no clue when I'll be able to post this so if you're still reading my story sorry for the long wait. Oh, and I should probably mention I don't own Left 4 Dead.**

We exit the Safehouse and go straight through the building. We look in the garage to the right after we exit the building. (We have a little cheat right here cause they normally put some kind of supplies here.) We find two pipe bombs… wait… what… only two pipe bombs… that just sucks… I was hoping for pain pills. We go down the alley way and right as we hit the truck at the end a horde of zombies surround us. As I'm turning to shoot a couple of zombies we hear the sound of a Boomer. We turn around quickly just in time to shoot it but it was close so we got exploded on. I was the closest one to the Boomer so my health went down a little when the boomer exploded.

We finished the remaining zombies off once the Boomer vile went away then we headed to the next building. And I know this is going to sound stupid and a little fake but you won't believe what comes next… if you guessed a Smoker your right… if you guessed a Tank your right… if you guessed a Hunter guess what your right again. Ya… we didn't expect it either but I think we were just unlucky on this trip. Actually I think the game was tired of us beating the crap out of it so it wanted payback… and a lot of it. Oh and I'll even give you one guess on who the Hunter pounced on… yep that's right… me. I'll also give you one guess who saves me… yep right again… Zoey.

Just as I get up the Smoker attacks guess who… Bill. The Tank amazingly hadn't moved a step towards us until Akihiko shot the Smoker and that smoke stuff came from the Smoker. Then again the Tank was under the gas tanks and I shot those at about the same time Akihiko shot the smoker. That would also explain why he came after me… sometimes I wish I would be more of the type that would get scared and run away… but no I sit there shooting the Tank while he's running towards me. He almost manages to kill me. I am so lucky Akihiko and the bots are shooting him too. The Tank hits me and manages to get a second hit in since I was backed into that stupid truck thing in the middle of the road before we manage to kill the stupid thing.

Instead of heading to the left to get on the lifter thingy we head right to the dumpster and get into the second floor of the building and we find a Molotov, three pipe bombs, and a bottle of pain pills. I run press the switch on the lifter thingy and run back to the building. Akihiko throws out a molotov behind me as I get on the dumpster. I throw a pipe bomb out there just behind the fire so the zombies have to get through the fire to get to the pipe bomb. Which they stupidly try to do and get burned to a crisp. A few make it through but get blown up when the pipe bomb explodes. The fires gone by now and the zombies are still coming so we do the only thing we know how. We shoot them.

Once the zombies are gone and were free to move we exit the building and climb up the ladder on the lifter thingy. We cross the roof to the glass. I shatter it by butting it with my gun. What's the point in wasting bullets? We go down the hole in the floor and I head for the closet right away and am rewarded with… A HUNTER! Aw shit. Akihiko butts the hunter off me and shoots him. The first thing I said was "why is it I'm the only one that gets attacked by Hunters?" You know what Akihiko said. "Hunter seems to like you man." Oh the nerve of that guy.

We get more ammo and walk down the hallway. I heard something but I didn't tell Akihiko. The thing I did say as we walked down the steps and to the tall room was, "Ya, and Witches seem to like you." Right then yep you guessed it… a witch… and her target… right again… Akihiko. D You should have seen the look on his face… priceless. XD That's what you get Akihiko, making fun of me.

**Well I think I'll wrap it up here. You're probably like "What a cliffhanger!" But it's to keep you guys interested so I think it's OK for now just wait for the nest chapter. XP**


	4. Author's Note

**I will not be able to post my story for quite a while both because my computer is messing up on me and I have to go to a library to get internet. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope I can get my computer fixed so I can finish writing it. My fourth chapter was almost finished too. Sigh.**


	5. Next!

**I finally have TV. Going to get Internet soon, I promise. Now where was I in this story… oh yes my revenge.**

The Witch is chasing him and he's running like a bat out of Hell, so to speak. I'm laughing like crazy but then I hear a noise I know shouldn't be there… I turn around slowly… and as I finish turning around I see what should not be there… another Witch. I shoot her and am running backwards continuing to shoot her when I back into the wall. I notice then that I am not the only one shooting. Zoey's shooting her too and Bill went off shooting the Witch that's after Akihiko. I know this is going to sound weird and impossible but I move to the right hoping my timing was terrific today. And see Akihiko shoot past me from the door and… my Witch and his Witch collided. They started clawing each other and died. O.o Amazing… I wouldn't try this though if I were you mainly because they don't usually give you two Witches at the same time and the timing would have to be perfect. This was actually the only time me and Akihiko were able to manage it. Last time we tried we ended up almost dying. Then again it was a Hunter and a Witch that time.

We manage to get out of this situation but there's no way we would survive another attack like that and my health is starting to get low. We're going down the hallway and I'm trying to make myself go as fast as I can but being injured am not fast enough to escape being healed so I take my pain pills to avoid being healed. We're going to need all the help we can get in the tunnels. Akihiko leads us down the stairs and gets vomited on by a boomer. Then to make matters worse the bots shoot the boomer so it explodes before Akihiko can back up. I head in front of him and throw a pipe bomb towards the sewers. I shoot the zombies that decide to stick around and the pipe bomb got some of them. The bots are shooting the zombies too. When I hear Akihiko's gun I know the vile went away. Then a Smoker grabs Zoey out of nowhere and I run after her. When I see the Smoker I shoot him in the head with my shotgun. Nobody touches Zoey.

Most people would just go down the hole that's right in front of them but Akihiko and I know better so we go to the hole in the room to the right. There's usually a dead body at the top of the hill down in the sewers and it always has ammo right there. Then we head forward then left and the door is right there. We find a health pack this time. Good thing too cause Zoey keeps trying to heal me. I start to go through the tunnel with the red lighting and I turn the corner. Somehow I knew this was going to happen so I didn't heal. No music but there is a tank. I run back out of the tunnel full speed. Well as fast as I can go while injured. I don't even bother to stop till I'm out of the room. Then I turn and start shooting the Tank. He got stuck at the entrance to the tunnel so we all just kept shooting him. Then Zoey heals me. There wasn't much excitement left in the tunnels we just had the regular zombies but when we decide to go up the ladder there's a Witch but we can get by it peacefully. Akihiko and I walk right past. Then Bill shot the Witch. Why he did that? No clue. But now we have to save his butt. Sigh.

After we kill the Witch Bill heals himself, Akihiko heals himself, and I heal Zoey. Then Akihiko gets the Health pack from the ambulance. We go into the Safehouse and close the door. Looks like Bill has the least heal so Akihiko heals him and grabs another Health pack. We're ready to go through the hospital… part 1.

**Ah, sorry guys my memory's being a pain and so is having to go several miles to get to a town to get on the internet at the library. See you guys next time. XP**


	6. Request

**Hey guys. Sorry about the cutoff. I'm actually having a hard time remembering what the map looks like. I haven't played that game in about a year. If someone can help me remember the layout of the map that would be very helpful.**


	7. Creepy

**Thank You Zombiegirl23. Without your help I would not have remembered the layout. Oh and the maps are different from L4D1 and L4D2. Kinda pissed me off. Anyway thanks again. Oh and you should probably try to get an account. Disclaimer: I do not own L4D.**

When we exit the Safehouse we go to the right and head straight to the stairs. So far we've only encountered a few regular zombies which means there's going to be trouble. I let Akihiko go up the stairs first. Why get myself in trouble when I can let him go up first and let him get attacked right? Wrong. He goes up and almost made it through the door when we hear a Hunter. And you know what it doesn't even attack him. It comes through the door and goes right past him to pounce on me. Why does the Hunter always pounce on me? I don't have a clue. As Akihiko said earlier I guess the Hunters just seem to like me… sigh. Oh well. At least it's not the Witch who likes me… or the Boomer… or even the Tank. ( Visible shivers. )

Akihiko hits the Hunter off of me and then shoots it while I get up. We reach the next set of stairs no problem. When we reach the elevator or one turn away a Tank pops out of nowhere and I mean that literately. Akihiko and I actually were surprised, we were like AHH! Akihiko and I are shooting like there's no tomorrow, but the Tank doesn't want to go down and hits Akihiko with a chunk of concrete. Then the Tank smacks me waaay down the hallway. ( Half my life was gone just like that ). We manage to kill the Tank but we took a lot of damage and we haven't even pressed the button for the elevator. There's a little spot behind the bed that me and Akihiko stay in. It's in the corner like opposite the elevator. I crouch and he stands so we don't shoot each other. We press the button then get into position. It also helps that the bullets are right there as well. A Boomer comes from the wall to the left of the elevator and vomits all over Bill. I was focused on the horde coming from the hallway. Zoey shot the Boomer and it exploded on Bill. Akihiko then got hit by a Smoker that comes out of the wall on the right side of the elevator and before I could turn to should it I get attacked. By what? You ask. A Hunter. Ya, I'm starting not to like this mission. But, I was saved at about the same time that I got attacked. So once I got up I turned and shot the Smoker holding my friend captive. Then I proceeded to hit him again and again. Then Akihiko ruined my fun by shooting the Smoker in the head. Stupid Akihiko. Ah, well. There's always next time.

The elevator finally gets here and we all back into it while shooting the zombies. I throw a Molotov just before the door closes and Akihiko yells, "BURN ZOMS BURN!" Kinda freaked me out for a second I thought he'd lost his mind. We wait patiently for the elevator to reach the top… OK that's not what we were doing, we were running around in opposite circles trying to hit each other. What? We were bored the elevator takes like 2 minutes to go all the way up. When the elevator reaches the top we walk out turn to opposite sides and go through the vents that are next to the elevator. We shoot the few zombies there, disappointed that was all we got.

We start to go through the maze and nothing happened… wait a second where are all the special infected, heck where are all the normal infected. There's absolutely nothing here. I mean absolutely nothing. Nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch. Not a zombie in sight. No music indicating things were going to get interesting. No cries of a Witch. Not a peep. I mean there was absolute silence. Even the real world which kinda creeped me out. It was like the whole world was holding its breath in anticipation. At first Akihiko and I thought we found a glitch. So we go through the maze and still nothing. We get in the Safehouse and we close the door. Nothing happened so we turn around and a Hunter jumps on Zoey. I hit the Hunter off Zoey and then Akihiko and I shoot the bastard. Then the screen goes to loading. Stupid Tank from earlier managed to get Akihiko and I down to like 2 health. I'm serious. Ya, Stupid Tank. When that screen stops loading we need to heal, and fast too.

**Did you guys know that when you're in the hospital it's best to check the rooms? There's usually a couple bottles of pain pills just sitting around. I have a question. How did the Hunter get into the Safehouse when there was nothing there when we walked in? And sorry for the wait I'm in the middle of work and college so I don't get much time on the computer. Again, sorry I haven't been on.**


	8. Finally!

**Hey guys. What's going on? Having fun I hope. This is going to be the last Chapter. If you guys have any requests send me a message and I'll see what I can do.**

We heal quickly then grab another health kit. We grab some ammo then we head out. We head straight to the ladder, shooting zombies along the way. I get to the ladder and start to climb it. Akihiko's right behind me. I get to the top of the first ladder and automatically go up the second. When I've reached the top of that ladder I'm at the top of the building. I quickly move forward and then I have to turn quickly because a Smoker's tongue flies by me. It grabs Akihiko as he's climbing up. I hit the tongue off of him and he shoots the smoker in the head like ten times. (I really do not wanna get on his bad side.)

We head to the building with the transmitter and hit the button. Akihiko grabs some ammo while I check out the buildings for other supplies. One of the buildings has a pipe bomb and a bottle of pills. I grab the bottle of pills and I get Akihiko to come over and grab the pipe bomb. In the tunnel thingy under the landing pad there's a Molotov and I grab that. Then we go back to the building with the transmitter. I grab a gas can and put it outside the entrance. We put the other one at the stairs. We press the button and sit tight. When we start to see zombies we shoot the gas can. Just in time too, cause a Hunter tried to jump in and it got burned alive. Well not exactly burned alive but you know what I mean.

We shoot any zombies that survive the burning flames. That includes the Hunter. Stupid thing just doesn't want to die. We are getting ready to climb the stairs so we can exterminate the zombies more efficiently. At this moment I change to a M16 instead of my Shotgun. Mainly cause there's gonna be a bunch of zombies and not enough time to reload. As soon as we're at the top of the building Akihiko goes straight to the machine gun positioned there and unloads it on the zombies below. (And I know I've said this before but I REALLY don't want to get on his bad side.)

It's not long before we see a Tank coming our way. Akihiko throws a pipe bomb to get rid of the regular zombies so we can deal with the Tank easier. Then we run from the building we're on to the building on the right. When the Tank is almost upon us we run around the Tank back to the other building shooting all the while. We have to do this a couple of times. I almost got knocked off the roof one time. Akihiko was an inch from getting something thrown on him. Bill has only a small fraction of the health he had when we kill the Tank because he stays close to the Tank. Stupid bots.

By now we're halfway done with this part so we grab more ammo and get ready to go over to the landing pad. Bill heals himself cause he's an idiot. (Is it obvious I don't like Bill? I hope it is.) I toss my pain pills over to Zoey and she takes them immediately. Right after Akihiko gets attacked by a smoker. Zoey shot the Smokers tongue before I could even turn around. Akihiko then shoots the Smoker for attacking him.

We have two Tanks a Hunter and a Boomer when the helicopter arrives. Akihiko automatically shoots the boomer so we don't have to deal with it. I unleash my anger on the Hunter and get my revenge. Then we run like sissy's to the helicopter. We get on the helicopter right as the Tanks were getting on the landing pad. You can believe how tough of a situation that is. I almost had a heart attack. I hate fighting Tanks on the roof of the hospital cause it can knock you right off the edge of the building and you'll never been seen or heard from again.

**For the next story I do I'm going to need you guys to put yourselves into it, describe what you want to look like, what you act like, any powers you might have, speed, strength, and the place/anime/game etc. you want to be put. Basically I'm going to start writing stories all about you. You get to decide what I write about next. I'm hoping doing random stories will help me with my writers block. You can PM me your results and if you have any questions. Although I will have to educate myself on wherever you decide you want to be put so it might take a little bit but I will try.**


End file.
